Do Opposite Really Attract?
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Johnny and Tracy have had a rough 4 years. Roxanne is now 4 years old and she's the target of a new villian. Tracy learns just how violating dreams can be while her and Johnny find out how much they really need each other. For them and their small family
1. She's not supposed to be cold, Reed!

**Hi!**

**This is the sequal to He's On Fire. It take place 4 years after the original one So Tracy is 24, Johnny is 28, and Roxanne is 4. Johnny and Tracy have been seperated for 2 years for reasons that will be revealed in this chapter. Roxanne has the power of fire, like Johnny, but at such a young age she can only heat up, not produce a flame. Therefore, she doesn't get cold, no matter what happens, from the outside. Tracy and Roxanne live in the apartment Johnny had bought for them and Johnny live back at the Baxter Building.**

**Sue and Reed have a son and daughter and Ben is now married to Alicia.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy felt herself being nudged awake. She yawned and opened her eyes, "What wrong honey?" She propped herself up on her elbows as her daughter fear floated across her mind. "Another bad dream?"

"Daddy was in it again." Roxanne sobbed. Tracy lifted her daughter onto the bed and wiped off her tearstained face.

"It's alright Roxy. You're safe now." Tracy avioded the part about Johnny.

"Can we call daddy?" Roxanne asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetie, it's too late to call." She sighed. Tracy knew it wasn't too late. Johnny was probably still awake. It was only 11:23 and he wouldn't mind talking to Roxanne anyways. "We'll call in the morning, ok?" She proposed, knowing that it would be either Reed or Sue to pick it up then. Roxanne nodded her head sadly. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" Tracy invited, feeling guilt for her lie.

Roxanne smiled, "Ok!" she laid down and hugged her bear tightly.

A low whine came from the floor. Tracy patted the bed, "Come on Shona. You to." The dog jumped up and took her place at Tracy's feet. Roxanne giggled as she tried to get under the heavy blankets. Tracy couldn't help but feel like something was missing. _'Oh yeah, Johnny.' _She thought. Tracy watched Roxanne in silence. She had alot of Tracy's features, with one very blunt exception. Her eyes. There was no question about it. She had Johnny's eyes. They were just as deep a blue as his was and they went with her blonde hair perfectly.

Tracy drifted back into a dreamless slumber which seemed not to last long at all. She awoke to a sudden feeling of coldness on the arm which surrounded Roxanne protectively. She jerkd the arm back and stared at it curiously. Then she heard it. A faint, but audible, shiver came from Roxanne. Tracy then noticed that her aughter was shaking. She looked around the room, trying to find anything that might help her. She grabbed Roxannes blanket thathad fallen to the flor and rapped her up in it before picking her up and hurriedly taking the elevator to the ground level. She ran the few blocks to the Baxter Building and ran up the stairs.

"Come on, answer it." he said, violently pounding on the door to the apartment.

The door opened and a tired Reed stared down at her, "Whats up?"

Ben appeared behind him, "Its three a.m. What are you doin' here so late? Johnny stayed home tonight-"

"I dont care about Johnny right now." She growled and looked back at Reed, "She's cold."

"What do you mean 'she's cold'?" he asked stupidly.

"I mean touch her skin. She's cold as ice." Reed did as told and quickly pulled his hand back. "She's not supposed to be cold Reed." She said in anger and helplessness.

"I know." he held out his arms. "Give her to me." She set Roxanne in his arms and he quickly walked into the lab. Tracy was about to go into histerics so Ben forced her down onto the couch.

Sue came tiredly out of her and Reed's room, "What's going on?" She saw Tracy and looked at Ben questioningly.

Ben shook hid head as if to say 'not now' but Tracy had heard. "It's Roxanne. Something's wrong." Tears were streaming down her face. "She's cold and scared. I can feel her fear."

Johnny came out of the kitchen with a donut in hand, "Trace?" He looked at Sue, "What happened?" Johnny knew that there was something terribly wrong if Tracy was crying uncontrolably. "Where's Roxanne?" He asked on a hunch.

"She's in the lab with Reed." Ben said roughly.

"Johnny walked over to Tracy and knelt down to Tracy, "What happened?" he asked again, placing a comforting hand on hers. He was sure she would pull it away in digust but she stayed still, aside for he uneven breathing caused by her crying

"She's so cold." She said between gasps.

"Who? Roxanne?"He leaned in closer to hear her more clearly. "What do you mean she's cold?"

"It's her dream!" Reed called, running into the room. Tracy's body tensed. She stood quickly and darted to the lab and Johnny followed quickly.

"Roxanne, you have to wake up now.." Tracy brushed the hair out of the child's face. She turned to Johnny, "Do something!"

"It's coming from her mind. I just don't get how she's generating it." Reed explained as Johnny held Roxanne close and tried to return her warmth, "Come on Roxy. Your a fighter, just like your mom. You gotta wake up. I know you can." His efforts didn't work. Johnny saw Tracy's face go rigid. "Don't even think about it! Going into minds is one thing but entering dreams is too dangerous!" This had been discussed before. "You could get stuck in there!"

"I know but its worth a try!" she felt hopeless, useless and guilty all at once.

"We dont even know if is possible." Reed reminded her. "And if it is, you could end up killing the both of you."

Despite their objections, Tracy was gonna do it anyways. Johnny saw her eyes dialte and turn black. He gripped Roxanne and did his best to sooth her.

* * *

Tracy saw everything around her fade away and be replaced by the contents of a meat locker. She knew that if she wasnt ics, she'd be freezing. An argument could be heard just out side the locked door but she still heard the soft whimper from the corner. She saw a small bundle of old and ratty blankets and moved towards it. "Roxanne?" She reached it and pulled one off to see the face of her scared Roxanne. She quickly pulled her into a hug. "Listen to me." She said, pulling back and holding her daughter's face. "Your dreaming. You have to wake yourself up." Roxanne stared at her, clearly horrified. 

"How?" She asked confusedly Tracy contemplatd this for a moment.

"Remember when you used to force yourself to get up at 4:30 every moning so you could see the sunrise?" Roxanne nodded, "Well, I'm gonna need you to try that. Ok?"

Roxanne nodded her head, "Please stay with me mommy." She gripped her mother's hand.

"I'm afriad not. I dont know what will happen. As soon as Im gone..." She felt herself being tugged back. She knew it was Johnny trying to get her back, fearing that she was stuck. She tried to hate his worry for her but it was very hard for her. She resisted as best as she could, "As soon as I'm gone, try as hard as you can to wake yourself up." She hugged Roxanne reassuringly. The room and her daughter started to fade away and she found herself on the floor with Johnny hovering above her with Roxanne in his arms.

* * *

Johnny saw Tracy falling and caught her the best he could seeing as how he was still holding Roxanne. Nearly as soon as she was set on the floor, she opened her eyes. "Tracy-" 

"I talked to her." She gasped.

"What? What did she say?" He said quckly.

Tracy sat up and cupped Roxanne's face, "You can do it. I have faith in you." She muttered. "Come on baby."

At that moment, Roxanne sat up abruptly, coughing. Tracy started laughing with disbelief in her eyes and Reed was getting a larger blanket. Johnny took then to actually get somewhere with warming Roxanne. He felt her shivering stop and breathed a sigh of relief.

Tracy scooted closer and hugged Roxanne again. "I'm so sorry." she was crying softly again.

"Why" Johnny inquired.

Tracy looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, "She wanted to call you. She had a bad dream about you but I said you'd probably be asleep and we'd call in the morning. I knew you'd still be awake, I just didn't want to talk to you." She confessed, "I should've just called you. She wouldn't have had to gone through this."

"It doesn't matter." He said calmly, "It's over and she's safe." Roxanne was back asleep, this time a more peacful one. He motioned for Tracy to pick her up and follow him. She did, for her daughter's sake. He led her to Roxanne's room in the apartment, "Go ahead and put her to bed." He turned on the nightlight, "You shouldn't feel so terrible. Everybody makes a few little white lies to get out of stuff they don't want to do." He said in understanding. How many times had he lied to Tracy when they were still together? Granted, he always felt horrible about it too but it wasn't l;ike he had been cheating on her. It was always little things like "Did you pick up food for the week?", "Did you ask Reed and Sue about dinner tomorrow?", or "Can you clean out the car?".

Whatever his response it was yes or no and always the opposite of what he rewally should have said. '_Maybe thats why she left me...' _He thought miserably before Tracy spoke in irritatrion. "No! I was wrong and I'm sick of people telling me it's ok to sink to your level!"

"My level? Aren't I the victim here?" He tried not to raise his voice. It didnt work.

"NO!" She glanced at the sleeping lyump in the bed and pulled him outside the door, closing it behind her, "You forgot about ME! Not the other wahy around!"

"If I remember correctly, you threw me out our door. That catagorizes itself as a YOU leaving ME circumstance!" He leaned in closer so as to express his view.

His efforts didn't go unoticed. Tracy pushed him back, "It's not MY fault you pushed me away!" Her eyes welled up again.

"How in the Hell did I push you away?!" He said, angrily following her into the living room where everyone else had apparently been talking about the current situation. Or rather, Johnny and Tracy's current situation.

"Umm...Let's see shall we? You were never home, you missed Roxanne's second birthday, her first steps, words, you weren't there when your own nephew was born, nor your neice," She pointed towards Sue. "Should I go on?! It's like you found your stable ground only to realize you didn't want it! Do you know how much that hurt me?!"

Johnny was speachless at first. How could he have forgotten so much important stuff? "I didn't realize-"

"Of course not! You never think about anything enough to 'realize'!" She had completely forgotten about how the children were asleep and the walls weren't sound proof. she talked a bit quieter because her voice was getting hoarse, "I did what I did as a way to go through the inevitable without so much pain on both my part and Roxanne's, but you wouldn't understand sacrifice...would you?" She disappeared into the itchen leaving Johnny speachless once more.

* * *

**Ok so, We now have the sequal to He's on Fire. I tried to get it up as soon as I could. Hope you like it. I know it went fast but I got excited : D**

**Bye Bye!**

**Uru**


	2. You never understood

**Ok!**

**So finally I update!!! Sorry for those who read and had to wait.**

**Reviews:**

**Birdhearted: I'm glad you took the time to read the first one and even happier to see that your excited about #2. If your talking about the dream Tracy entered, that will be explained as the story continues.**

**Story:**

* * *

Johnny sighed, frustrated, and plopped down in the armchair, "Sue…" 

Sue looked up from the spot she'd chosen on the floor. "Yeah Johnny?"

"I'm sorry." She tried to keep eye contact but that was hard when he was looking down at nothing in particular.

"I know, Johnny, but maybe you need to tell her that." She answered quietly.

"She won't listen to me. You know that." He said, hands covering his face.

"Perhaps not, but at least you'll have tried." Sue said standing, "I'm going back to sleep. Night Johnny."

"Later." Was his reply. Ben had gone back to his room just after the fight had ended and now Johnny was left Reed. Not his favorite situation, as he knew a lecture would soon erupt from the depths of Reed's "I must be a father figure" self.

"Jonny-" he started.

"Yeah, I know." He said standing and walking into the kitchen. He spotted Tracy at the table silently crying. He rushed over to her side, "Trace?" he offered hor a tissue. "Kiku-"

"Stop calling me that!" She said standing angrily, "I'm not your 'kiku' anymore!"

"Ok, all I came in here for was to apologise about all the shit you went through because of me." He was looking right into her pain filled eyes. The eyes he'd always loved, just for their unique ability to show such expression. "I'm sorry for lying to you, sorry for missing everything important to you and Roxy, and even more, I'm sorry you had I hurt you so much. I hate that I haven't been there for the both of you and above all, I'm sorry you thought you weren't wanted anymore." She turned her head away frm him, he knew, to aviod crying even more. "You were never not wanted." He wanted to contiue but Tracy silenced him.

"I don't know what to do, Johnny. I want to believe you but logic is telling me not to." She took a deep breath and spoke again, "I can't...I can't take the chance that you'll do ths again and I just won't risk it. For Roxanne's sake, I can't." She walked past him.

Tracy passed Reed as she went to check on Roxanne. "How are you?" he asked, thoroughly concerned.

She laughed in spite of herself, "Not good." Reed opened his mouth to say something but Tracy spoke first, "Don't you dare stick up for him Reed." She was serious now.

"You know very well that all I was going to say was that you need to get some sleep." He said calmly.

"Possibly." She said, looking down.

"Indefinately." Reed picked up the magazine, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you want me to defend him."

"Reed if you don't shut up right now-" she began angrily.

"Just go to sleep." He said, shaking his head with a smile.

"You know what? I will." She said, leaving for Roxannes rooms.

"Your rooms still there!" He called.

"I know! I'm checking on her." She yelled back. Tracy quietly opened the door and saw Roxanne fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door. She walked down the hall to her old room and entered reluctantly. Of course not one thing had changed, except the sheets. She smiled at Sue annoyance with dirty sheets. At least she didn't hav to sleep in the same sheets she had once shared with Johnny. She didnt even turn on the light. Tracy simply walked to the bed and plopped down. It didn't take her 3 seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

Tracy woke to the sun beating down on her face. She heard the tv blaring in the living room and glanced at her old clock. It read 7:15 a.m. Her face grew red with anger and she swiftly got out of bed and stormed into the living room. She saw exactly what she suspected: Johnny and Roxanne were sitting on the couch watching cartoons. 

She cleared her throat and Johnny looked up. "Good Morning!" He said, hoping she'd cheered up since the night before.

"Johnny, may I speak with you in the kitchen?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Sure." He looked at her quetioningly. "I'll be back in a minute Roxy." He said, picking her up off his lap and setting her down on the couch.Tracy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Your letting her watch cartoons?!" She asked angrily, "You know that if she doesn't eat breajfast first she wont eat till lunch."

"Relax, she had breakfast." He smiled calmly.

"Oh yeah? What? A poptart?" She questioned doubtfully.

"No, I made breakfast. I can cook, remember." He went to go back to the livingroom but turned back, "Theres more in the pan if your hungry. It isn't the first time she's stayed with me." With that he left.

Her eyes softened as she wandered over to the stove and found that there was ,indeed, some food in the pan. Without hesitation she grabbed a plate and loaded up. They may be seperated but that didn't mean she had to starve.

Soon after she placed the empty plate in the sink and looked around at what used to be considered home. She sighed and walked into the living room.

Johnny looked up from the tv, "Full now?" He smiled knowingly.

Tracy smirked, _'Your lucky there's a child present.' _She thought to him.

He smiled, _'You wouldn't do anything and you know it.' _

_'Don't push me Johnny! I'm willing to have Sue take Roxanne to the park.' _She warned.

_'I think your bluffing.' _He thought with an expression of amusement.

_'Do you want to test that theory?' _

Just then, her concentration was broken by her daughter hugging her leg. She looked down, "What is it, Honey?"

"I thought you'd gone home." She said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Tracy asked Roxanne.

"Because last night I overheard Daddy telling Uncle Reed that you wished you never met him." Tracy shot an angry glance at Johnny, who looked shocked.

"What else did Daddy say?" Tracy asked.

"He said you regretted everything that had to do with him. Do you regret me mommy?" Roxanne asked with tears in her eyes.

Tracy had to admit, for a four year old, Roxanne knew a little bit too much for a child's own good. She bent over and wiped the tears from Roxanne's face, "I could never regret you, Roxy. I love you too much."

"I love you to mommy." She said, giving Tracy a hug.

"Why don't you tell Aunty Sue that you want to go to the park with them today?" roxanne nodded her head with a large smile. "Ok, make sure you knock and she answers the door first though. Alright?"

"Yes mommy! She said as she ran down the hall.

Tracy stood and turned back to Johnny. Their was a hint of sadness, but mostly anger, in her eyes, "How could say something like that?"

Johnny, overhearing the conversation, looked guilty and at a loss for words, "I didn't know she was listening. I thought she was asleep."

"It's not just that she heard it, Johnny. It's that you said it at all." She shook her head and sighed. "You really are an idiot sometimes, aren't you."

"What?! What have I done now?" He asked, almost pleaded. "I gave you everything I could. The jewelry, the apartment, and the clothes. What didn't I do for you?"

"You never understood." She felt tears coming. "It was NEVER about the money or the crap you gave me. You didn't need to buy my love, cause you already had it. You had n reason to be so insecure." With that, she left the apartment. Johnny didn't know where she was going, or why, but he stood and began to follow her anyways.

* * *

**And I'll leave off there. I was glad to get your review, birdhearted. dont leave me hangin on this chapter.**

**Now if you dont mind, to the left of the page is a little thing that says "submit review" all you have to do is click it and take two minute out of your life to tell me what you think. Please do**

**Uru**


	3. Missing?

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the long awaited update... I'm on vacation so its been hard to keep up.**

**If there are any complaints on the grammer or spelling, please keep them to yourself right now. I'm using my 4 year old cousins computer and I can't find word on it. And I dont know what a beta is, nor how to find one so just sit tight for me please.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Special2: Im so glad you followed over to this one! Thankyou!**

**Viviana: Of course I member you! Im glad you liked "He's on fire". It was a joy to write! Im glad I'm doing a sequal too!**

**Cardboard box 19: Thankyou for the compliment on the writing! Thats one think I seriously LOVE to here! It is very sad that they are seperated. t pained me to do it but It's just something I had to do.**

**Poutexpert32: Im glad you stumbled onto it. I know I havent done anything that bad. I keep it at M just in case I have a certain friend co-write a chapter with me. She likes to go a little overboard if you know what I mean. I already explianed the spelling situation. I apologise for that.**

**Alexandizzie4eva: I felt bad for Roxy too...**

**Iwouldstilllaydownmelifefor...: Im glad you think its different! I would like to know how so.**

**Clena: heres the next one. LOL**

**STORY:**

* * *

Tracy decided to go for a walk while Roxanne was at the park so she could cool down from her fight with Johnny that morning. She needed time to think. She had forgiven Johnny so many times it should have been second nature to her. But that was the problem itself. She wanted to forgive him, but she'd been in relationships like that and she had always been taken for granted. 

But Johnny was different. He screwed up alot, yes, but he did feel the guilt and he always had treid to make things right again and he always wanted to earn her trust back. She sighed, "I can't believe I'm making excuses for him."

Just then she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around to see Danny pushing through the crowds of people. When he reached her, she hugged him out of suprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's a week before the tour. I'm hangin' with you guy, remember?" He answered breathless.

"That's THIS week!? I've been so busy with Roxy I'd forgotten." She said rolling her eyes at her mistake.

"Or did you just forget to care." He smiled, "Speaking of Roxy, is she coming with us for the tour or is she staying with Johnny?"

"She wants both so Johnny's following us with Rox." Tracy laughed. Neither seemed to be able to win their daughters affection over the other.

"Well thats cool I guess." He said quietly, "At least he's still there for you guys."

"Right, just like he was before" She said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Johnny..." Danny said looking away.

Johnny came up behind Tracy, obviously suprised to see Danny. "Whats up?" he said quizically (word?)

"Just in town until we go on the tour." Danny said sincerely.

Realization spread across his face, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" He noticed that Tracy was looking away from him and it became even more uncomfortable. "Danny, uh... if you don't mind, I kinda need to talk to Trace. Alone."

"Yeah sure. I gotta get my stuuf to her house anyway." He turned back to Tracy, "I'm staying in the guest room next to the living room, right?"

"Yes." she said quietly. With that Danny had left her to listen to more excuses from the one man she was trying to get away from.

"Trace, I know that I've said it a million times but I'm sorry." He shifted his feet nervously, "I did all that I did thinking I was losing you. I thought, maybe if I got you all that stuff than you'd stay interested."

"Fine, but that doesn't explain why you weren't around and I'm more than sick of having this same argument with you." She didn't get how he could reduce her to tears with hardly any effort.

"The truth is, I don't know why. I don't know why I do half the things I do." He moved closer and cupped her face. "All I can say is that I'm sorry and I'll try so hard to be a better father to Roxanne, a better brother to Sue, A better uncle, and most of all a better husband to you." He saw the tears running down her face, "I swear."

Before Tracy could say a word, Johnny's beeper went off. He looked at the machine and noticed it was "extremely urgent" and from Sue. He didnt move. Whenever someone was in trouble, either the police or the fire department paged him. Never Sue.

"Whats wrong?" Tracy asked, her voice a bit fearful.

Johnny grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sue's number. She picked up immediately, seeing that it was Johnny on caller I.D.

Before he could even ask what was wrong, Sue blurted it out, "Roxanne is missing"

Johnny dropped the phone and froze. "Whats wrong Johnny?" She asked. When he failed to answer, she bent over and picked up the phone, afraid what she may here.

"Johnny? Johnny?" She heard Sue calling.

She put the phone up to her ear, "Sue? What happened?"

"Tracy? Wheres Johnny?" She said in calm panick.

"He can't talk right now." she stared at him as she talked. "What happened?''

Johnny was starting to get ihis color back and realised what was happeneing around him.

Sue continued, "Tracy, Roxanne is missing."

Tracy gave the phone back to Johnny and ran in the direction of the park. She could hear Johnny's footsteps not far behind her.

* * *

Tracy reached the park, Johnny on her heals. She grabbed Sue's shoulders, "What happened? Where is she?"

" I dont know. She was playing on the jungle gym and then a crowd blocked our veiw for a few minutes. Their was a bright flash and the crowd moved and she was gone."

By the time Sue finished, Tracy had her face hidden in her hands. She started to drop to the floor but Johnny caught her and pulled her to him. She didn't fight or pull away.

* * *

**Ok so there is your guys' update. I stopped there so I wouldn't give anything from the next chapter. Dont you dare get pissed at me! And i wont be doing it based on the Silver Surfer because, believe it or not, I havent seen it yet. **

**remember to review!**

**Uru**


	4. Tracy, I love you

**Hey there! **

**I'm now back at home so that spelling thing will cease for the most part. Sadly there is only one review... Where did everyone go? **

**Reviews: **

**Alexandizzie4eva: Thank you for noticing my lack of reviews. It was very kind of you! I have a rough idea of how close it will bring them but it might change. If you want to see more of Reed and Sue's kids, sure thing. People seem to either not know or forget that if you want something, ask and I'll most likely put it in. **

**Story: **

* * *

The next thing Tracy knew, she was sitting in Reed and Sue's apartment, on the couch, alone. Johnny was pacing quickly and the couple was waiting for either Johnny or Tracy to lash out at them.

Tracy slowly lifted her head, ready to speak. "Did someone call Danny?"

Johnny looked at her in disbelief, "Roxanne is missing and all you can think about is if someone called Danny?" He said so loudly it was nearly a yell. "What's been going on with you guys over the last 2 years?!"

Tracy stood up, "He's my best friend and if we die you know damn well Roxanne is going with him! I think he deserves to know first hand after all he's done for me and Roxy!" She was starting to well up again and she collapsed on the couch once more. "He's practically family." She added quietly.

Johnny was silent. Sue spoke softly, "Reed called him a few minutes ago. He said he'd be here shortly."

"Thank you Reed." Tracy said, staring at the ground.

"No problem Trace." He responded, "I was gonna call the police but I wanted to ask you about it first."

"Would you Reed?" He nodded and went back to the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door. To anyone else in the world it would have seemed firm and friendly. To Tracy and Johnny, it seemed hallow and helpless. When Sue realized that neither of them would answer it, she went to complete the task herself.

At that moment, Reed and Sue oldest child, their son Nicholas, ran into the living room. "Hey, Aunt Tracy, I where's mom?"

Tracy wiped her tear stained face off and looked at the three year old. "She's at the door. What wrong?"

"I think Andie woke up." He said, eagerly waiting to play with his year old sister.

"I'll go check on her." Tracy smiled weakly and stood. She began to walk toward the baby's room. Johnny followed behind her silently.

She quietly entered the dark room and saw that the girl wasn't sleeping, but rather playing with her favorite stuffed animal: A mint green hippo which she called just that, Hippo. Tracy smiled at the child, "Hey Andie! How's the only normal one in the family doing?"

Oddly, Andie had not inherited any powers, which surprised them all. On the contrary, Nick had gotten Sue's powers.

Andie giggled as Tracy picked her up. Johnny leaned against the door frame, observing the scene.

Tracy's smile became more real after Andie gave her a long hug. She almost started to cry again but checked herself. "I think your brother is waiting for you." She said excitedly, for Andie's sake, "Wanna go play?"

Andie shook her head with a huge smile. Tracy walked into the living room with Andie in her arms and Johnny behind her the first thing she saw was Michael standing with Danny. She set down the baby next to her brother and looked at Sue, "She woke up." Sue nodded with a half smile.

"How are you?" Danny said, hugging her.

"A lot better than I thought I'd be." She said with silent tears. "What are you doing here Michael?" She said hugging him as well.

"I thought I'd help look for her." He gave her a sad look "We're gonna find her."

Almost as soon as they sat down, Ben and Alicia hurried it, "We heard what happened." Ben said gruffly.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner." Alicia added

Reed reentered the room and was somewhat shocked as to the now full room. He looked at Tracy, "The police will be here in a few minutes."

**_10 minutes later:_ **

"Mrs. Storm, you're gonna need to tell us everything that happened." One of the officers said.

"I would but I wasn't there until after, Officer Bernheart." Tracy said shaking her head, "You'll have to ask Sue or Reed."

"Well," Officer Bernheart looked back at his partner, Officer Murphy, for a moment, "Can you tell us what you did up until you got to the park?"

Tracy nodded, "I went for a walk because I and Johnny had a little bit of a fight. The next thing I knew, Danny was there and then so was Johnny. After Johnny showed up, Danny went to my apartment."

"Now why was he going to your apartment?" Officer Bernheart interrupted. "You and Johnny are married still, correct?"

"Yeah, we're separated. Danny's my best friend. We're doing an album together and our tour starts next week." She explained. "He was gonna stay in our guest room until we had to leave."

"I see." Bernheart nodded. "Go on."

"Well Danny left and Johnny and I talked a bit more. That's when Johnny got the page..." Tracy stopped and showed no sign of continuing. Instead she looked about to cry again.

"Yes, what happened after that?" Murphy spoke up for the first time and finally sat down.

"Sue..." She took a deep breath, "Johnny called... I'm sorry, I can't do this." She stood and walked into the kitchen. She put her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, the officers were waiting patiently for her to return. "Johnny, why don't you fill us in on the rest that you can?" Bernheart said as Johnny glanced at the kitchen door.

'Uh... well, Sue paged me. I called her back and she said that Roxanne was missing." He sighed, "To tell you the truth, I went blank. I guess I dropped the phone 'cause I saw Trace lean down and pick it up. Sue told her that Roxy was missing, obviously, because just a few seconds later she'd handed me the phone back and was running towards the park."

"And what happened when you got there?" Murphy stepped in again.

"Can you have Sue finish. I've got something I have to do right now." Johnny said, following Tracy into the kitchen.

Tracy was still leaning over the sink, "I just don't think I can take this, Johnny. I mean, last night she was trapped in some kind of twisted dream and now she's been kid napped." She stooped lower above the sink.

Johnny walked over and leaned on the counter next to her. He pulled her face towards him, ' _Tracy__, I will find her, if it's the last thing I_ _do_.'

She looked at him pleadingly, _'We don't even have anything to go on. I've already tried reaching out to her and she's too far.'_

Johnny wiped the fresh tears from her face and brushed the lose strands of hair from her face, _'We'll find something to go on. Whoever it is has to want something. Trust me, they'll make contact.'_

Tracy closed her eyes and looked down, attempting to fight more tears. Johnny's lifted her chin slightly and she felt is lips brush her softly. She didn't deepen it and he didn't either. He turned to leave.

"Johnny..."She said softly.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"I forgive you." She said looking at her feet. "But I think we should just be friends for now."

"Alright." He reached the door, " Tracy..."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"I love you." He said, leaving before she could answer.

She walked the four steps to a chair at the table and sat. "Come on Roxanne. Where are you?" She whispered.

* * *

**Ok! **

**So there's your chapter 4 ... I hope you all liked it. Where are you Birdhearted? And the rest of you, too? **

**I introduced the kids for you Alexandixxie4eva. I intended to have more of them in there but I liked this better than the version I was gonna do. I hope I can fit more of Nick and Andie in the next chapter. **

**Remember that if you want anything I'll fit it in. Don't be afraid to ask. **

**Now take 90 seconds out of you vast life span to tell me what you think or want! **

**Thanks! **

**Uru **


	5. close encounter with glass

**Aloha!**

**How is everyone?** **I'm trying to get to 8 chapetrs by monday for this story. So pay attention and reviews are more than welcome!**

**Reviews:**

**Alexandizzie4va: That was supposed to be a sad chapter... No problem about the kids. If you want anything else, let me know! Him saying that was a spur of the moment thing for me. I thought it would be kinda sweet. : ) And for being my most faithful reviewer, You will recieve a giant cookie and and some veggies. Because after one consumes the likes of a giant cookie, they need to eat EXTRA healthy!**

* * *

**_Later that night:_**

It had been an extra long feeling day. It was only 8 P.M. and the two officers had left a few hours ago. Tracy sat at the kitchen table, still, waiting for exhaustion to win out. She could feel the others becoming more and more tired, but all were determined to stay up longer than Tracy. She hadn't been one to jump into random minds ever since Roxanne was born but as of that afternoon, she disregarded any and all privacy that the others were entitled.

She could be in a whole other room and still hear Reed, Danny, and Micheal thinking that she would go out and try to look for her daughter alone.(Which she had been wantng to do since the police left.) Sue's mind was practiaclly screaming that Tracy would go suicidal on them, which made Tracy laugh. Ben and Alicia were both thinking about how Tracy didn't deserve this, and as much as Johnny had done, he didn't either. Neither Nick or Andie had any idea of what was going on and were both already in bed.

And lastly Johnny. His mind was the one she was most hesitant to enter. She pushed in a little and waited. On the surface he was thinking...

'_Since when are you back to peeking?' _

Tracy jumped and turned around. Johnny was standing in the door way with a puzzled expression, "And since when can you not sense where someone is?" He asked in a worried tone. "I thought you decided that it wasn't fair to barge into the groups thoughts."

"You don't know what ther're thinking. If you knew you wouldn't be questioning me." She said quickly. "And I'm just to distracted to concentrate."

"No." He said simply, "Your to tired. We're gonna need you the most in finding her and you no use if your too weak."

"Fine." She said getting up begrudgingly. He sighed as she walked past him and the rest to her bedroom.

* * *

Tracy woke up in a dark room that smelt like varius spices. Her heart quickened as she looked around. Realising it was a basement, she pulled herself off the dirty floor and tried to find the light. Instead she found a staircase. She bagan to climb it and found the door unlocked. She breathed in the fresh air. What she saw was a kitchen. Not to a house, but rather a restaraunt. 

"If we want this to work we have to do more than bring her-" The door swung open and the man speaking stopped. "When did you get here?" He asked moving towards her.

She desperately looked around for something; anything she could use to help her escape. Seeing nothing, she decided it was best to talk (or rather 'think') her way out of the situation. _'What are you doing here?' _She pushed into his mind in a rather forceful manner.

_'Jared wasn't supposed to send for her until tomorrow!'_ One thought angrily.

"Who's Jared? Why does he want me here?" She looked at them urgently, "You guys have Roxanne, don't you? Where is she? Give her back!" She grew seriously angry.

The two men looked at each other and then lunged at Tracy. Before she had time to react other than a scream, the had been pushed down onto the tile floor. She heard her own head make a loud thump and she hovered on the edge of unconciousness.

* * *

She awoke to a horrified Johnny, a worried looking Sue, and an extrememly frantic Reed. Johnny, hanging over her, dropped the foot and a half of space between them and hugged her (forgetting that there was still a bit of tension between them). "Tracy, what happened?" He asked, sounding rather shocked.

She figured she must have screamed out in her sleep but she didn't care. Those two faces were etched into her mind forever now. "I saw them. Two of them anyway." She said dazed as Johnny sat up on the bed.

"You saw who?" Reed asked quizically.

"The people who have Rox?" Johnny asked anxiously before frowning, "But it was just a dream Trace."

Reed looked as if he wanted to believe her words, but at the same time, he didn't want to give her false hope. "He's right. Your mind probably sensed you wanted to find her so much and gave you a reason to stop the pain."

"But it wasn't just a dream!" She pushed Johnny off and stood up herself. "I'm sure it was real! on't any of you believe me?!" She looked pleadingly at Sue.

"I'm sorry Tracy, but Reed and Johnny are right. It's probably just the stress..." She looked at her feet.

Tracy looked at them, shocked that no one would believe her.

* * *

Tracy furiously scrubbed dish after dish, while having what to him was just a dissagreement, but to her: a serious argument.

"Tracy, you do realize that its 2:30 in the morning, don't you? Put down the plate and the rag and come sit down." He pleaded. She shook her head. "Why? Why not? Tracy, I know you don't exactly like me right now, but we need to talk. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Oh I don't know." She turned on him, "Maybe simply because You didn't even contemplate siding with me when I told you I'd seen them!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'd rather hurt you by showing you reality rather than trying to make you feel better!" He yelled back.

"Are you high!?!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "That doesn't even make sense! Are you seriouly on crack?! 'Cause if you are, we should get you some help before it gets all over New York! I know someone who could work-"

"Tracy! I'm not on drugs!" He grabbed her shoulders to stop her from grabbing the phone to call her 'contact'.

"Then what the hell is your problem!?!?" She pushed him off of her, "You said all that crap about being a better husband and father and stuff and you won't even believe me!" She threw the dishrag in the sink and put the plate in the dry rack and started putting away already dried ones.

"You do realize we have a dishwasher, right?"

"Yes!" She screamed, throwing a small glass at him.

He ducked just in time and came back up, shock plastered on his face. "What the hell?!"

He at once saw that her eyes were filled with tears. She slumped down so her back was against the cupboard and burst into tears. He sat beside her. "It's just...I'm trying so hard but I feel like I'm letting her down. And I know what I saw was real. And It's all so frustrating."

He looked at her with compassion (for like the first time eva!), "Your not letting her down. It's only been a few days. And as for what you saw, I suppose it could have been real."

"Thank you Johnny. I just...thats all I wanted to hear." She said, wiping the tears from her face.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So sorry for the long awaited update. I have so many stories and I'm writing a book so... **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Uru**


	6. a hospital visit

**Good day!**

**I'm sorry to say that my goal was unrealized. I'm still only at six chapters.**

**Reviews:**

**Niquie: Thank you for your wonderful compliment! If you want anything in it just ask!**

**Mariaah: You are a very clever person. I kinda meant for it to be at least a bit obvious. He doesn't yet, but believe me, he will soon. I love giving out cyber-cookies...!**

**Story:**

* * *

"Come on, lets get you back to bed" Johnny said standing and holding his hand out to her. She took a deep breath to drown out her tears and gripped it. 

He helped her up and led her to her bedroom. "Alright, get some rest. I'll come check on you later." He aid as Tracy crawled into the bed.

"Wait," She began.

"Yeah," Johnny said, knowing what she was going to say. "I'll stay with you tonight." He crossed to the other side and laid down. He rested his arm in the space on the pillow between them. Unconsiously (probably out of habit), her hand trailed up and she entwined her fingers in his. He felt her warm breath on his hand fell asleep to the familiar sent of lilacs and vanilla that he had always loved.

* * *

"Well, seeing as how our friend here brought you here a bit earlier that expected-" Johnny was standing in the middle of a meat locker when a man walked in. "Where's the girl?" The guy demanded. 

"She couldn't come." Johnny said defensively. "Had other plans."

"I's her husband, Pete." Said a second guy.

"Shut up Jared. First you couldn't bring her at the right time now you bring the husband. You don't have an opinion at this point." The guy named pete said.

"I told you before, I can only summon phsycics. Something he isn't." Jared replied.

"I don't care!" Pete snapped.

Johnny heard the annoying beeping of an alarm and everything went cloudy.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was lying in Tracy's bed and holding her hand. Despite the first serene smile he hadn't seen her wear since she'd booted him, he felt a surge of furry run through his blood. He left her there and decided to do what he had to.

Johnny was tired of waiting. Tired of Tracy and the rest of them always being the prey. Now he would be the predator. In truth, he just wanted to pick a fight. He didn't know who really had his daughter but he had enough frustration to give him courage for anything.

* * *

Tracy sat on the couch with Sue; wondering where Johnny was. Reed paced the living room. In truth, they all knew what he had wanted to do but none would admit it to the other.

Just then the phone rang. Reed stretched for it but Tracy beat him to it. "Hello?" She held her breath but when she heard the news, her face fell. She looked as if ready to break down, but it never came. "We'll be there soon." She said quietly before hanging up the phone. "He's in the hospital. They wouldn't tell me exactly what was wrong."

Soon enough, Tracy, Sue, Reed, Nick, Andie, and even Ben were walking into the waiting room at the hospital. Tracy walked over to the desk imediately. "Where is he?"

"Who are you looking for?" The woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Johnathan Storm." Tracy said, reading the lady's name tag so as to report her rudeness later. '_Haley...'_

"And who might you be?" Haley asked snidely.

"His wife." Tracy said trying to keep her temper from flaring. " Now if you don't mind telling me where he is..."

"I'm gonna need to see some proof."

"Yah know what, I think I'll find it myself." Tracy said going to the first doctor she saw. "Hey, can you tell me where Johnathan Storm's room is?"

"Of course Mrs. Storm. Go straight down that hall and turn right and it'll be the first door on your left." He directed.

"Thank you." She shakily said before going the way he told her. She became more and more nervous as she approached the door. Once she got there, she saw Johnny's doctor leaving the room. "Dr. Gerret, What happened? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing fatal, although it could have been. He has a concusion, three broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a few cuts and bruises." Tracy's obviously looked shocked because the doctor covered quickly, "It could have been much worse. He picked a fight with a gang in an ally. I don't think he even tried to fight after he got them going. the thing is, he's fine and will make a full recovery." Dr. Gerret paused, "He's waiting for you if you wanna go in." He said before leaving.

Tracy took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Johnny looked up and smiled, "I had hoped- but I didn't think you would come."

"What did you do?" She cried, sitting on his bed with her head in her hands.

"I had to let it out Trace..."

"What the hell were you thinking!?!?" Tracy screamed at him, standing ubruptly, and his face fell. He looked disappionted in hiself. "Did you think I could do this without you? How could you think that I could deal with Roxanne and you all in one week?!?!"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking rather pitifull.

She sat again, "Do you know how much I've wanted to do what you did? But I didn't. I kept it in; saving it for those bastards."

"Not exactly." Johnny said with a slight smile, "You threw a water glass at me Kiku." He slipped in the nickname and she smiled a bit too.

"One slip, but it didn't land me in the hospital." She said, wincing at her own words.

"I saw them." Johnny said shortly.

"Who? When?"

"After we fell asleep. Whatever happened to you, transferred to me."

Tracy looked relieved. "I was starting to think I was crazy."

"No Kiku, I'm crazy, not you." He said, grabbing her hand. "You didn't pick a fight with 5 guys that were 3 times your size, without fighting back."

* * *

**Ok. **

**It's short because my moms gotta get on and I want to post this.**

**I hoped you liked it. R&R pwease!**

**Uru**


	7. agreeing

**HOLA!**

**I'm so happy!!!!! I got a letter from the People to People Student Ambassadors Program and am quite possibly going to Europe this coming summer!!!! I cant wait to find out if I can go or not. It all depends on the cost, as always, but if its to much for us to pay, I'll raise money!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Mariaah: Cookies are good. He didn't fight back because he kinda was just sick of- dont ask me, i just needed him to land in the hospital! LOL**

**Heva4goh: I love reviews and all but change it up a bit please.**

* * *

Soon Johnny was allowed to go home and Tracy and Sue took care of him for the most part. Tracy had developed the best disposition possible over the last few days. Roaxanne had now officially been missing for 18 days. Tracy and Johnny described what they'd seen in the 'dreams' they'd had. 

Now that Tracy had Johnny on her side, more people were believing. Johnny was nearly fully recovered and Tracy was feeling worse about the situation.

"No body is investigating!" She screamed at Johnny one morning.

"The police are here every other night!" He said, disbelievingly.

"But they don't know anything new because they're not doing anything!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing. "We'd have found her by now if Reed and Sue would just let me-"

"I'm sure they have their reasons." He said, calmer now.

"No. No, they don't. They think that just because you've put the city first for so long, they'll do the same for us but they won't." She said sadly. "Do you know how many people go missing in New York every day? She's nothing special to those cops... She's just a statistic."

Johnny wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. They were on ok terms, but he wasn't sure she was ready to open up to him again. "I'll talk to Sue." He felt her nod into his shoulder and heard a small 'thankyou'. "Hey," He said pushing her back and looking in her eyes, "it's going to be ok." She nodded again and sat at the kitchen table.

He left took a breath and left her to talk to his sister. He found her outside, on the balcony. He looked at her distraught face and threw a questioning glance her direction. "I can't help but feel guilty. I was supposed to be watching her." She said quietly.

"Sue, she needs to do this." He said to his sister.

"She can't. It's too dangerous." She choked out. "It was bad enough when she entered Roxannes dreams, but to even think of trying to go somewhere through a dream? She could get stuck or worse!"

"But it's Tracy. Soon she won't be able to take it anymore and she'll do it by herself. And what's worse, Alone, or with us?" He asked, staring at the people walking by below.

"Your right." She said louder. "I'll go talk to Reed." She left him there for a few moments before he walked back in to tell Tracy.

**_Five hours later:_**

Tracy sat on the end of the cold steel table Reed had for expierementing. Her legs hung over the side and she stared at Johnny, who stood, leaning against the wall, across the room.

"Ok, Tracy, I want you to lay down and keep your mind blank." Reed said , still upset that Sue was siding with them on this. She did as she was instructed. "Now invision what you saw in the dream." Her face twitched a bit but remained still after. "If you see it, invision yourself there, not here." He said, turning the lights down. "Everyone has to remain silent from this point on." He warned everyone in the room.

* * *

**A/n: Well, I know it's short, But I'm trying to space out the chapters and If I wrote more, it would give away the next chapers stuff. Sorry! Read and review!!**


	8. reality

**HOLA!**

**Discliamer: Not mine!!! 'Cept what you don't recognise from the movies or comic books...**

**A/N: I now this is long awaited. I apologize though! I have quite a few stories in my hands right now. Please review more this time people! There will only two more chapters, including this one.**

**Also, if you like daddy Johnny fics, I have one out and you should read and review : )**

**Story:**

* * *

Tracy appeared in the meat locker she'd been in with Roxanne when all these problems started. The only difference was that her daughter wasn't huddled in the corner. She scanned the building with her mind and everyone was on the far right of the building. Not knowing who she may come up against, she prepared her to use telekenises, a power she rarely used unless seriously overbeared. 

She shoved open the door to the locker and began walking. "Don't try any heroics." Reed's voice sounded in her head, "Just go outside and figure out where she is, without being seen." She nodded to herself and continued down a hall into a large dining area. This was most deffinately a restaraunt.

She slowly walked towards the door but stopped the second she heard a click. "Move, and you die." A grough voice said from behind her. She tried to let herself fade back into realitly. "Ah, ah, ah...You aren't going anywhere." She felt the cold metal touch the back of her head.

"Officer Murphy." She knew his voice very well now. She turned around to see his emotionless face. "How could you?"

"All I wanted was the money, but your family just had to get involved." An annoyed smirk came to his face. "Now sit." He pulled out a chair.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Tracy had been tied to that same chair for what seemed like hours. Reed hadn't maken contact, so it seemed she was on her own. She'd been working to free her hands and finally they slipped loose. She rubbed her wrists with a grimace on her face before starting on the ropes around her waist.

When she'd finally made it free, she scanned the building again. Everyone was gone, but one small presence in the next room. She gasped, knowing exactly it who it was, and walked quickly to the door. She threw it open and and saw Roxanne huddled in the corner.

"Oh baby!" She knelt down to Roxanne and hugged her.

"Mommy?" The child asked meakly.

"What did they do to you?" Tracy cupped her daughters face.

"Mommy!" Roxanne hugged her bac, realinzing it wasnt a dream.

"You wanna go home baby?" Tracy asked shakily. Scanning over her daughters rough appearance. Her normally neat hair hadn't been brushed in forever it seemed, she wore the same clothes as the day she went missing and her face and hands were covered with dirt.

"Yeah-huh" Tears ran down her tiny face.

"You guys never learn do you?" Murphy appeared in the door. "Thats the last straw!"

He aimed the gun at Roxanne and pulled the trigger. Without thinking, Tracy pushed Roxanne out of the way and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Roxanne ran over to her side. "Mommy, no!" Tracy grabbed Roxannes hand.

"You have to be strong until your daddy gets here." She stammered.

**ZZZZZZZZ**

Tracy sat up in bed with a start! Roxanne shifted from her own sleep beside her. "Mommy, whats wrong?"

Tracy could only think how she should be dead. She whirled to look at her clock and clearly printed, it said 11:45. She ran her hand though her hair and cursed silently to herself.

"Mommy?" Roxanne tried again.

"Oh my God." She looked at her child in amazement. It had all been a dream... Tracy held her hand to Roxanne's forehead and face. She was warm. Tracy held Roxanne to her for dear life.

"Mom, I can't breath." She laughed. Tracy let her go, tears in her eyes.

"Come on hun, lets go see your dad." She said shakily, throwing the covers from over the bed.

Soon, she stood in front of the apartment doors holding Roxanne in her arms.

Reed answered the door, just like he'd had in her 'dream'. "Whats up?"

"Johnny's home." Ben came up behind Reed.

"Johnny!" She quickly set Roxanne down pushed past the two superheroes. Johnny, sitting on the couch previously, had stood upat her call. He stood in shock as she rapped her arms around his neck and cried into the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He placed his hand on her waste and pushed her back so he could see her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She hugged him again. "I'm forgive you" She whispered into his ear.

That was all he needed to hear. He cupped her face andpulled her into a passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away again. "I never stopped loving you. You know that, right?"

She nodded vigorously andhugged him again, "I love you too!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I hope you liked that chapter! It took a while to think of something, and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry I put you through that.**

**Adios! **

**Kiku!**


	9. Home

**Hey there!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except what you dont recognise!**

**A/N: Yes, sadly this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank a few people:**

**Vivian for bieng my first review on this story. I hope you find it again somehow and finish it. I would be very joyous.**

**Mariaah, for giving the most reviews. You were a fantastic reviewer friend!**

**and**

**Poutexpert32, for pointing** **out my rating mistake. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my spelling and grammer promise**.

**Those I didn't thank, you have now been thanked :D**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Tracy sat on the carpet in Reed and Sue's living room, watching Roxanne play with with Nick and Andie. She thought about how close she'd come to loosing her pride and joy; her daughter. She shook the thought away. It had only been a horrific nightmare. One that had brought her back to her love.

Tears ran down her face from last nights terror. It had all seemed so real to her, but she was more than greatful that it wasn't.

The little two year old wonder, Andie, wobbled over to her and climber on to her lap, giving her a hug. Tracy smiled and hugged her back. Suddenly she felt calm, and then happy. It had been such a sudden transition, she was shocked. She looked at the toddler who muttered only one word with a smile spraed on her own face.

"Happy!" She sqealed.

Tracy looked at the child in awe. Andie put a finger to her lips "Shh, no tell" She shook her head before running back to her brother and cousin.

Tracy would tell, knowing better than to keep that kind of secret again. She stood and walked to the kitchen, where Sue was making lunch. "Sue, Andie's super." She said simply, before sitting at the table.

"Thats good, are you staying for lunch?" Sue said, absent-mindedly.

"Uh...no. Did you hear what I just said? Andie is super. She can control emotions I think." Tracy said, waiting for the expected reaction.

"What?!" She flipped around to face Tracy before running from the kitchen.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Johnny leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen with a smile/smirk on his face. He chuckled a bit. "I mean, showing up here at an ungodly hour and throwing yourself at me."

She stood and waled to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know all about ungodly hours, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question before standing on her toes and lightly kissing him. He placed his hands on her hips and kept her up, making her linger. "God I missed you." She whispered against his lip.

"The feeling was mutual Kiku." He whispered back.

"Eww!" A small voice came from not so far away. They pulled away from each other to see Roxanne nearby with her hands covering her face, but wearing a large grin. Tracy let out a laugh. "Daddy?" The girl asked from behind her hands.

"You can look honey." Tracy assured her and Roxanne let her hands fall to her sides.

"Yeah, Roxy?" Johnny answered.

"Are you coming home with us?" She asked, her smile fading.

His, in contrast, grew larger. He walked slowly over to her and picked her up over his head, "Yeah baby, I'm coming home." He placed her on his shoulders and turned to face Tracy. "You ready?"

She knew it was more of his way of saying 'Are you positively sure?'

"Yeah, let's go." As soon as the words left her mouth, Roxanne let out a very audible "YES!"

Soon Johnny had placed Roxanne on the ground in front of their apartment door and givin her the keys to open it. It took her a minute or two, but when she finally got it open, she ran into it like a kid on a major sugar rush.

Johnny held out his hand to Tracy. She sighed lovingly at his warm smile and took it. He led her into the apartment and pulled her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how good it is to finally be home." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to have you back again." she breathed.

"Lets just say we're evem, ok?" He wiped a stary tear from her face.

"She smiled again, "Ok."

* * *

**A/N: I know, Its such a short chapter its almost pointless but I have too many stories right now. If you ever want a sequal, I need you to tell me what you want. Like, do you want Roxanne to be in highscool or whatever. Just give me some suggestions and I'll start after I weed through the other stories I have.**

**As always,**

**Kiku**


End file.
